Yoichi-chan Had a Nightmare
by KH777
Summary: A story where Yoichi has a nightmare and Yu attempts to comfort him.


**This is a** _ **Seraph of the End**_ **fan fiction. This is in no way intended to be yaoi. I do not do yaoi; if you do then that's your thing. This is simply meant to be a sweet friendship scene, thank you. Btw, this is based before Yu and Mika meet up.**

Yuichiro was roommates with Yoichi. Yes, he was. See, in their organization, everyone got a roommate of the same gender and that was it. You did not get one by yourself no matter how much you complained. Yuichiro complained that he wanted his own room to the Colonel too. And he would have argued far longer if Yoichi had not walked in right then. Yoichi was, of course, concerned that Yu just didn't want _him_ as a roommate, which wasn't true. This, long story short, made Yu give in way before he would have for fear of hurting Yoichi's feelings further. Not that he would ever admit that was his reasoning. Actually, his main reason for wanting his own room was simply that he had nightmares. Really bad nightmares that make you wake up sweaty and shaking. Yuichiro would _never_ allow anyone to see him like that which was why he complained. He knew it was only a matter of time until Yoichi caught on but… At least it was Yoichi. He was the one person that he minded the least if they found out. Really, this was probably the best case scenario if someone _had_ to know. After all, Yoichi wouldn't tell anyone and wouldn't make fun of him. And… Yu didn't want to admit this either but… Yoichi was the most important person to him. Sure, he had other friends, but Yoichi was like the difference between Mika and his other siblings. Yoichi had really been the one who had opened Yu up. Shinoa helped too, of course, but it was Yoichi who really set it in motion. And now that he had been around so many others, he didn't really want to be alone again. He knew that's not how Mika would have wanted him to live. Even though Yu seems to keep closing up there's always someone who opened him back up again. First, it was Mika then… Yoichi. Yoichi really would be the best person to know.

But that's not what happened. Yu had fewer nightmares than he did before and none of them were _really_ bad ones. So, Yoichi hadn't figured it out yet. Actually, it was vice versa.

Yu awoke to a sound. What was it? Yu tried to detect what the sound was, it sounded like… Wait a minute. Yu sat up and looked over at Yoichi who was turned opposite from the direction he was facing. Standing up, he walked over to Yoichi. Was he shaking? He was totally shaking! Yu whirled around to see his face. He looked pretty awful, like a badly injured puppy. His completely pained facial expression and he was crying on top of it. And he was mumbling incoherent phrases that Yu couldn't understand. Yu knew this feeling well and he also knew how awful it was to wake up in that state without a single comfort. But, he couldn't stand to see Yoichi like this; he didn't have to be like him. He had to wake him up. Yu shoved his pride down his throat, it was null now. He could never prioritize that over something like this. It wasn't even a question.

He shook his shoulder.

"Yoichi, wake up."

When he didn't, Yu shook harder.

"Wake up!"

Yoichi opened his eyes; they widened significantly when they landed on him.

"Yuichiro!" He exclaimed and hugged him in a rush, almost knocking him over. He started crying harder and sniffling. Yu really hoped that he had actually helped by waking him up. After a while, and after Yoichi had become at least mostly fully awake, he spoke again.

"I,I… I'm sorry! I must have woke you up and that must have been awful! And I should have been quieter and… and…"

There he goes again, caring about others more than himself.

"It doesn't matter!"

Yu hadn't meant it to come out that rough and he immediately bit his tongue to prevent further outbursts.

Yoichi stopped hugging him for a moment and fell back onto the bed, looking up at Yu. Oh no, had he really messed that up? Yoichi still didn't look all that great. Yu knew he wouldn't though, he, himself, had never recovered that quickly. That's what Yu hated about them so much, you couldn't recover, it was too jarring. Like it had really happened. Yoichi sniffled.

"You don't mind? You don't think I'm just… being a crybaby?"

That'd be pretty hypocritical if he did, since the same thing had happened to himself.

Yu sat down next to him.

"No, I don't mind. I saw you! You weren't being a crybaby. Anyone would act like that if they had a nightmare that bad." Yu said. "And… If it makes you feel better… You can umm… tell me about it…" He added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Yu was not used to these kinds of things.

"Really?! You'll stay here with me and listen?"

"I just said it, didn't I?"

Yoichi smiled a weak smile.

"Umm… It was just really scary because…. Well, I don't remember most of it but the two of us were going somewhere, I'm not sure where. But, th-then, one of them came out of nowhere and… and… killed you. And I was all alone… and it felt so horrible... so awful. "

Okay, Yu was not expecting that. He had heard about how his brother had been killed by one of them and he expected that was what he's dream would be about. But it wasn't. He was the one who died; that's why he hugged him so hard when he first woke up. Actually, he had no clue what to say to that and was speechless.

'But that will never happen right?" Yoichi asked with huge hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course not! I would never allow that to happen."

Yu was really becoming irritated at his tone of voice. Why couldn't he be softer?! It had been a while since he'd done anything even relatively close to this though…

"You promise?" Yoichi sniffled, not seeming to be affected at all by his tone. Then again, had Yoichi ever been affected by his tone ever? Nope. It seemed that even when they met Yoichi had always been able to look back his words and see his true personality. Maybe it's because he knew the malice behind the voices from the kids who had bullied him and his tone never showed that.

"Okay, I promise."

Yoichi hugged him again like he was afraid that he would disappear into thin air.

"Thank you." He said softly.

When he let go, he didn't look too bad. It seemed Yu had helped a great deal.

"Umm… Yuichiro?" Yoichi asked, pressing his index fingers together like he was embarrassed.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Umm… Could I….' He started. Then he spoke so fast that Yu couldn't understand any of it.

"Yoichi, I didn't get a word of that. If you want to ask me something, ask. I'm not going to make fun of you."

Seems Yu had finally had his tone under control _after_ he needed it the most. Wonderful.

"Umm… Would you mind if… Just for tonight I…" He started again "…slept at the foot of your bed? I don't umm… I still don't feel very good."

Yu contemplated this for a second. The first thing he did was do a double take at the door to make sure it was locked. He didn't need any _nosey_ person seeing it _if_ he allowed him to do so. Maybe he could allow it. Maybe.

"Okay, fine! But only because I don't want you to be a wreck in the morning and then Shinoa says I was bulling you when she _knows_ that's not true! She doesn't need another reason to be on my back about everything!"

Yoichi just smiled.

"Thank you, it makes me feel a lot better."

"Wh-whatever. Let's just go then. And don't tell anyone about this, any of this!"

"I won't. I promise."

And that was exactly what happened. Yoichi didn't have any more nightmares that night.

 _Fin_


End file.
